Amortentia según Roxanne Weasley
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Roxanne Weasley se encuentra en la clase de pociones y la Amortentia para ella, huele a: abono, hinojo y píldoras ácidas. Estos tres aromas le recuerdan inevitablemente a Lysander Scamander. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Olores de Amortentia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".
1. Abono

**Amortentia según Roxanne Weasley **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Olores de Amortentia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**I **

**Abono**

Las ventanas abiertas permiten una mejor visión sobre las grandes mesas de trabajo del aula de pociones. Roxanne observa la extensa mesa que se ubica al fondo de la estancia y la cual está repleta de diferentes calderos humeantes. Muchas de sus compañeras comienzan a susurrar y ella rueda los ojos como respuesta.

—Hoy comenzaremos a ver los filtros de amor —dice el profesor de pociones que es relativamente joven y es objeto de los suspiros de las féminas de Hogwarts—. Lo que hay en estos calderos es Amortentia. Es una poderosa poción que crea una fuerte obsesión, porque es imposible imitar el amor.

Dominique le pega con el codo.

—A mí no me molestaría que se obsesionará conmigo —comenta.

Roxanne sonríe ante la ocurrencia de su prima.

—Es un poco mayor, ¿no crees?

—Para el amor no hay edad, querida prima —responde Dominique—. O eso es lo que dicen los muggles.

Las dos están tan inmersas en su complicidad que no se dan cuenta que el profesor les ha llamado la atención.

—Señoritas Weasley, ¿la clase les aburre tanto como para ponerse a conversar?

—No, profesor —se apresuran a responder las dos primas al unísono.

—Señorita Weasley —dice el profesor, hablándole a Roxanne—, venga aquí. ¿A qué huele la Amortentia para usted? Dígalo en voz alta para que toda la clase puede escucharla.

Roxanne camina hasta la extensa mesa y se concentra en la poción que se encuentra en el caldero.

—Yo huelo abono...

**~ º ~**

— ¿Un huerta? —pregunta Angelina con cierta extrañeza.

—Si, mamá —contesta Roxanne—. Una huerta orgánica para poder cosechar nuestros propios vegetales y si tengo suerte, hasta hago crecer un árbol frutal.

Hace algunas semanas que a Roxanne se le ocurrió comenzar su propia huerta en el patio trasero de la casa y por supuesto que su tía Hermione fue la primera en apoyar su idea.

—No me voy a negar —responde su madre con un suspiro—, terminarás haciendo lo que quieres de un modo u otro.

Roxanne le besa la mejilla y comienza a hacer los preparativos.

Unos días después de que aquella conversación, Roxanne se las ha ingeniado para marcar diferentes rectángulos de tierra y les ha colocado un cartel para poder diferenciar los cultivos.

—Deberías utilizar más abono —comenta una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

La chica se voltea y sus ojos se encuentran con el rostro sonriente de Lysander Scamander. El sol brilla con intensidad, arrancándole destellos dorados al cabello del chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lysander? —pregunta Roxanne mientras vuelve a remover la tierra.

—Fred me comentó de esta nueva locura y he decidido venir a ayudarte —dice él y se arrodilla a su lado, comenzando a esparcir más abono sobre la tierra.

—Estás echando demasiado abono —interrumpe ella y sujeta sus manos para impedir que se mueva.

Lysander se libera del agarre y continúa esparciendo el abono.

—No es por presumir pero tengo más conocimientos que tú, en cuanto a botánica se trata —responde él de forma tranquila—. Te digo que la tierra necesita más abono. De lo contrario, no creo que logres cultivar absolutamente nada.

—Esta bien, Lysander —acepta—. Te doy carta libre para que hagas lo que creas conveniente.

Él sonríe a modo de respuesta. Roxanne no puede evitar que se le revuelva el estómago, al sentir el olor del abono. Es algo orgánico pero eso no quiere decir que huela a flores de primavera.

— ¿Me pasas el rastrillo? —pide Lysander.

Roxanne se lo extiende.


	2. Hinojo

**Amortentia según Roxanne Weasley **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Olores de Amortentia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**II **

**Hinojo**

Varias carcajadas se extienden por toda el aula de pociones y Roxanne pestañea entre confusa y avergonzada.

— ¿Abono? —pregunta el profesor de pociones, pensando que se trata de una broma.

Roxanne se humedece los labios antes de hablar.

—Si, profesor —responde tratando de evitar las miradas—. Comúnmente el abono se utiliza para las huertas orgánicas.

—Sé perfectamente para que se utiliza el abono, señorita Weasley —dice el profesor—. No trate de pasarse de lista conmigo.

—No era mi intención, profesor.

Seguidamente se muerde el labio inferior, algo nerviosa.

—Continúe —él hace un movimiento con la mano—. ¿Cuál es el siguiente aroma?

Roxanne cierra sus ojos por breves segundos y cuando los vuelve a abrir, se encuentra con el vapor ascendente que forma espirales.

—Hinojo.

**~ º ~**

La tierra de la huerta se encuentra húmeda por la leve llovizna que acaba de caer. Los pequeños tomates parecen ser más rojos, las zanahorias más anaranjadas y las espinacas más verdes.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Roxanne, paseando sus dedos por las hojas de color verde intenso de la planta.

Lysander, quien ha estado ayudándola con su huerta las últimas semanas, se acerca a ella e inclina la cabeza hacía adelante.

—Esto Roxanne —dice rozando los dedos de la chica—, es hinojo.

Roxanne frunce el ceño algo confundida.

—No recuerdo haber plantado hinojo.

Lysander le sonríe.

—Yo lo hice —asegura—. Es una hierba sumamente aromática que es cultivada para su empleo en la gastronomía. Mi madre utiliza hinojo en todas sus salsas, por eso he decidido echar unas semillas de hinojo en tus cultivos.

Lysander arranca una de las hojas de la planta y se la acerca a Roxanne. Ella cierra los ojos cuando inhala el profundo aroma de la hierba. Las hojas tienen una forma curiosa, son largas y delgadas, acabando en segmentos en forma de aguja.

—Supongo que debo probar alguna de las salsas de la tía Luna.

Los ojos de Roxanne pasan de las hojas del hinojo a los labios rosados de Lysander. Es la primera vez que se fija en ellos y piensa que son tan delgados que parecen trazados a mano por un pintor.

—Una vez que las pruebes, te harás adicta —dice Lysander.

La mente de Roxanne está muy lejos del hinojo y de las salsas de la tía Luna.


	3. Píldoras Ácidas

**Amortentia según Roxanne Weasley **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Olores de Amortentia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**III **

**Píldoras Ácidas**

La poción es de color nacarado y cuando Roxanne la contempla por tercera vez, es cuando repara en el detalle. No se atreve a levantar la mirada pero está segura que todas las miradas están posadas en ella.

— ¡Ánimo, Rox! —exclama Dominique al fondo del aula y todos los estudiantes se giran para observarla.

El profesor frunce el ceño.

— ¿Piensa qué se encuentra en el campo de Quiddich, animando a Ravenclaw? —pregunta evidentemente molesto—. Compórtese, señorita Weasley. Estamos en medio de una clase.

Roxanne se muerde la lengua y siente el sabor metálico de la sangre correr por su boca. A veces desea que Dominique pueda controlarse y no hablar en esos momentos que no le corresponde.

—Píldoras ácidas —dice Roxanne y todos vuelven a mirarla—. El último aroma es píldoras ácidas.

El vapor en forma de espiral vuelve a ascender y Roxanne cierra los ojos al verse invadida por un nuevo recuerdo.

**~ º ~**

Roxanne observa orgullosa lo que ha conseguido con la ayuda de Lysander. Las semillas que plantaron semanas atrás, ahora son grandes plantaciones, principalmente de color verde. Junto a las parcelas de tierra, crece tímidamente un árbol de manzanas y Roxanne se siente aún más orgullosa, por haber conseguido que un árbol de frutos, este creciendo.

—Mi madre ha preparado limonada —le dice Roxanne a Lysander cuando terminan de recoger las zanahorias que están maduras—, ¿Quieres tomar un poco?

Lysander se pone de pie y su piel parece destellar con los rayos del sol posándose en su cuerpo, que no lleve puesta una camisa no ayuda en absoluto a la concentración de Roxanne.

—Claro —responde el chico con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que en verdad hayas conseguido que algo creciera —comenta Fred y luego se voltea en dirección a Lysander—. ¿Tú te dices mi amigo? Ahora voy a tener que comer vegetales por tiempo indefinido.

Lysander se encoge de hombros y Roxanne rueda los ojos.

Dos vasos aparecen sobre la pequeña mesita de la entrada de la casa. Esa mesita que usan para sentarse cuando quieren tomar algo al aire libre. Lysander es el primero en llevarse el vaso a los labios y Roxanne no puede evitar apartar la mirada de su boca jugosa.

—Píldoras ácidas —dice él—. Tu hermano ha echado píldoras ácidas dentro de mi limonada.

—No entiendo —asegura Roxanne—. La limonada es ácida, ¿por qué píldoras ácidas?

—De seguro, Fred no lo pensó de ese modo —responde Lysander—. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tu hermano perdería su toque para las bromas.

— ¿A qué huelen las píldoras ácidas? —pregunta Roxanne con curiosidad.

Como toda respuesta, Lysander extiende el vaso en su dirección y Roxanne prueba la limonada. El sabor ácido le atraviesa la garganta como un latigazo y el olor que desprende es similar al del limón. Una gota resbala por la barbilla de Roxanne y Lysander se inclina para limpiarla.

— ¿Me vas a dejar de mirarme y vas besarme? —Pregunta Lysander y Roxanne pestañea confusa— ¿O tendré que besarte yo?

No tiene tiempo de contestar porque Lysander está sobre su boca.


End file.
